sanic_ballfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Hill Zone
Green Hill Zone is the first track of Sanicball. It's mostly easy with easy to go through bends and a lot of walls so you don't fall off. Appearance Green Hill Zone is a grassy island surrounded by only sea and smaller pointless mountains. The road of the mountain is separated by checker grass and a checker dirt road. There's also two rocks pointing out of the ground which is used as ramps in the track. Track The track starts within the mountains where you go down and turn to the left, then the right, going towards a large U turn. Going past that will lead you to the first ramp, where you will jump over to a different mountain, and loop upwards around that, to use a different ramp to get up higher. You turn right, then do a slightly bumpy U turn and you will complete one lap. If you decide to go up the mountains before the first ramp, you can see Thomas the Dank Engine. Going to the right side of the goal post will see a picture of Sanic's original form as a missing poster. Going in the mountains in-between the first few checkpoints will reveal a realistic version of Sanic. The most illusive and probably also the most pointless of easter eggs exists in this map. Just North-West of the starting point, off the cliff of the giant rocks floats a vibrant pink cube. This cube is roughly the size of a standard character (1 meter width) and has tangibility. It is possible to land and balance on this cube, but only the best have succeeded. And if u do a u turn at the starting point where the water is next to the track go alongside the mounting and a little peice of grass there like the pink cube. Shortcuts Intuitive * After the 7th checkpoint, there is a large ramp that is used to get to the final checkpoint faster. Non-Intuitive *Toward the beginning of the course, you can go around a rock and jump over the gap. Risks of taking this are undershooting and hitting rocks or water below. *At the 4th checkpoint, you can climb the rock to skip going around the curve and then land on the rocks on the other side near the 5th checkpoint. If you don't have enough speed going up, you will hit the rocks between the jump and the checkpoint, wasting time. *After the 6th checkpoint, there is a small hill that can be used as a ramp to skip the curve to the right, allowing you to land right into the 7th checkpoint. Gallery bandicam 2019-11-29 18-12-28-111.jpg|Green Hill Zone's First Appearance (Pre-Alpha 1 - v0.1) bandicam 2019-11-29 18-14-29-293.jpg|Green Hill Zone's Second Appearance. Only added rocks. (v0.2 - v0.5) bandicam 2019-11-29 18-23-51-437.jpg|Green Hill Zone's Third Appearance (v0.5 - v0.8.1) bandicam 2019-11-29 18-29-55-325.jpg|Green Hill Zone's Fourth And Last Apperance (v0.8.1) Trivia *Green Hill Zone was originally called Seaside Hill * BK-TN, during Sanic Ball's end, tried to remake Green Hill Zone. **Currently, BK-TN's working on a new redesign for Green Hill Zone, featuring speed pads. *Green Hill Zone was the first track ever made in Sanic Ball, as it appeared in the Pre-Alpha stage and was the only track at the time. *Green Hill Zone's old design was with rocks and was completely diffrent. **However it was changed in alpha v0.8.1 (the lastest/recent version of Sanicball) Category:Tracks